


The Crook to my Assasin prompts

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Prison Break, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Romance, The Crook to my Assasin, Tumblr Prompts, cc tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: A collection of prompts from tumblr!





	1. Haunted- Freyreh Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have been thinking about starting to accept prompts and i thought that it was finally the time!  
> I always have this fear that people won't send me or don't like my work so it was a little bit of a risk for me!  
> Never the less, i hope that you enjoy the fics and leave a kudo and/or a comment!   
> Also, hope that you will give me a prompt and get me to write something you want!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“Before we go any further…I need to tell you something…” Sara said to the man who was laying underneath her, hands on her bare hips.

“What is it?” Leonard asked; suddenly worried as he pulled her to his chest. “Did you change your mind about me? Because if you did I can just…”

Sara placed a slender finger on his hot lips to shush him and she smiled softly at him.

“No; but there is something about me that you should know…Something not even Laurel knows…” Her eyes grew darker then; and her gaze became more distant. “Something I did become I became a member of the League.”

Leonard’s brows furrowed, but he turned on his side and propped his elbow to rest his head.

“I am all ears.” He answered and Sara took a long breath.

“It was when I was in high school…” Sara whispered and she bit her lip. “Everyone adored Laurel; the perfect daughter, student and cheerleader. And I was just her little annoying sister who wanted what she had.”

“The only boys that hitted on me, where trying to find a way to get closer to Laurel through me; but there was this guy…Wade…Was just as popular as Olly and he hated him so much. He started to hit on me…and I was smitten…A popular guy, hitting on Laurel’s little sister…I thought I was living the dream.”

_“Come on, Sara…Don’t be such a chicken! They won’t even see that you’re gone!”_

_“But Wade…”_

_“The motel is just down the street!”_

“He took me in the hotel…I didn’t even know why I did it…It was…horrible…I was losing my virginity to this person and…I was a nothing to him.” She whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks now.

_Her fingers trembled as she dialed Olly’s number on her cell-phone._

_“Olly, please I did something and I just want you to come and pick me up.” She sobbed._

“That night; when Oliver came and picked me up; I didn’t tell him anything. But I knew what I had done that night would haunt me forever. I wasted my virginity only to be like Laurel; gave it to a guy who didn’t give a shit and dumped in a motel room all alone.”

Her eyes met his after a long time; being scared of the look of disgust and disappointment.

“Sara…Why are you telling me this?” He asked her then and laced their fingers together.

“Because…I need to show you what person you are going to lose your virginity too.” She mumbled. “I lost it to this terrible person and I am just asking…Am I worth it, Leonard...?”

Instead he connected his lips with hers; lovingly with his thumb pushing away the tears that still rolled.

“You are practically reborn, so you are going to lose your virginity to me.” He whispered to her lips.

“I like how that sounds…”

And for once, the past didn’t define Sara; now knowing that the man who was her future accepted it.

 


	2. When Glider met the Canary- Flabbergabst Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cc prompt: "are you purposely postponing my meeting with your sister? Why? Are you ashamed of me?"-sara :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it is pretty late here but i just wanted to post this amazing lil prompt that flabbergabst gave to me because i loved writing the dynamic between Sara and Lisa. I imagine them kike that and i think more other cc writers do too!   
> Well, i will let you get on with the reading!   
> Thank you for tuning!  
> And don't forget to leave me a prompt of a fic you would like me to write.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“Are you purposely postponing my meeting with your sister?” asked Sara, after having being rejected to call Lisa to come by, with Leonard’s silly excuse that he had to go help Mick with a “thing”. “Why? Are you ashamed of me?”

“You…Not that much…” He stated with a nonchalant look. “Resurrected assassin, vigilante, cop’s daughter…Could be a little intriguing for a criminal like my sister. But the truth is that it’s Lisa that I am reluctant about…”

“What for, Len?” Sara questioned. “Do you think that Lisa won’t like me?”

Leonard just sighed and settled next to her in the bed; with his back against the headboard.

”Lisa tends to be a little, overprotective, when it comes to me.” Leonard tried to explain, but Sara still failed to follow. “She has never met her anyone I was dating; simply because I didn’t do the dating thing. And now it will be much more different.”

“Look, let me tell you something. You survived meeting the police captain of S.C.P.D and a D.A. Not to mention you managed to survive The Green Arrow aiming right at your heart.” Sara said and pulled him closer to her. “I think that I can handle Golden Glider. And if not, you have to live the rest of your days with a golden statue of me.”

“A Golden Canary.” He wondered out loud with a smile. “Yet, it will have some disadvantages. “ His hand went and stroked the skin under her thin tank top.

“You can’t sex your way out of this, Snart.” She reminded and he just smirked.

“Pretty sure that wasn’t even a proper sentence.”

“Still trying to postpone the inevitable.” Sara stated with a smile. She took her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to him. “Call her and tell her to come by as soon as she can; I swear I will be adorable.”

“I can’t exactly get how a resurrected assassin can be adorable, but I’ll just take your word for it.”

He dialed Lisa’s number on the screen and then began pacing towards the open balcony door.

A few minutes later he reemerged in the kitchen and handed her phone back to her.

“Tomorrow at Jitters, 11 o’ clock. She is pulling a job in National City tonight.” Sara walked over to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “And don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

The next day, Sara had woken up Leonard earlier than usually with the sound of the blow-dryer.

When he sheepishly walked to the bathroom; he found his girlfriend brushing her long blonde hair and wearing a really peculiar outfit.

Blazer, pants, plain white blouse and heels weren’t the assassin favorite things to wear.

“Morning.” Sara said happily and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Good morning.” He remarked; his eyes confused as Sara pulled her usually loose hair into a ponytail. “Sara, are you okay?”

“Fine, why do you ask?”

“Because it’s not Halloween for another two months; that’s why assassin.” Leonard shot back and Sara set the brush on the vanity unit with a sigh.

“What if Lisa doesn’t like me and I screw up?” She questioned and bit her lower lip.

“Look, you won’t know until you go okay?” Sara just nodded and buried herself in Leonard’s strong arms. “Can you now please change out of this costume?”

She laughed and held him closer.

They were at Jitters at 11 o’clock sharp, but as usual Lisa was late. Leonard was pretty used to his sister never being prompt but it literally drove Sara crazy. For her every minute that passed, was like an entire hour.

After almost 15 minutes, the entrance opened and Lisa Snart walked in; helmet of her motorbike in hand.

As soon as Leonard saw her, he stood up and Sara followed suit.

“Lenny!” Lisa squealed and threw herself in her big brother’s arms.

“Lis.” He said, as his sister teared herself away from him. “This is Sara. Sara this is Lisa.”

Sara extended out her hand to the younger Snart, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

“So you are Sara.” Lisa inquired as she took a step closer to the blonde. Then she turned to Leonard. “Lenny, can we have a few minutes alone?”

Sara’s eyes locked with Leonard and he gave her a reassuring smile before walking over to the barista to order another herbal tea.

“Do you love, Lenny?” Lisa asked suddenly as she settled on the chair across from Sara. “Because if you don’t, you can just get up and l-.”

“I love him more than anything else.” Sara answered sincerely and Lisa’s brows furrowed.

“Huh, we will see about that. Mick says that you met in a spaceship.”

“Time-ship actually, but yeah. Practically our first meeting was in a rooftop.” She explained and Lisa just crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“And how is that even possible; a time ship, I mean?” She asked.

“We live in a city where a guy in a red suit saves people and you turn people into gold with a gun.” Sara reasoned as she sipped here coffee, beginning to relax. “Plus, being dead made me really open to things like that.”

“Wait, you were dead?” Lisa asked, her eyes scanning Sara nervously. “But how?”

“Long story; and it involves a vigilante with arrows, an evil father and a pit. Point is that time travel is real.” Sara said. “And I have proof.”

Lisa’s brows shot up and Sara took her phone out of her pocket and opened it. She passed it on Lisa and the woman squealed as she saw her older brother as a newborn.

“Oh my god, is that Lenny?” Lisa exclaimed, her fingers zooming the picture.

“Straight from the hospital, June 2nd 1972.” She clarified as a smile rose in Lisa’s face.

“Aw, look at those cheeks!” The usually reserved crook squealed.

Every intention for a shovel-talk or an interrogation was forgotten and the women started sharing rather embarrassing memories they had of Leonard.

And when he came back and found the two women of his life sitting and laughing together he couldn’t help but smile.

“So, black curls Lenny?” Sara asked him as he settled next to her and Lisa laughed.

“This really wasn’t a good idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and to flabbergabst for giving me this amazing prompt.   
> I hope you liked it; if you did, leave a kudo and/or a comment to tell me your opinion and show your support!  
> Last, but not least; if you are a regular, make sure to keep an eye out for my new series "Captain Canary through the Timeline"!


	3. Distraction - Audiovizualna Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi honey! I heard you're taking prompts and I have one for you (if you like it of course). Captain Canary TANGO! as a distraction on a mission. You can do it however you like, modern, futuristic or old school style, 'cuz tango will never get old :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while since a posted a prompt and i wanted to post this amazing one PANDArt sent to me!   
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was an easy mission, really; just an observation of Savage’s whereabouts in Buenos Aires in the 1900s.

Leonard had no idea how he and Sara had ended up in one of the most popular brothels of the city.

Because of that change of plans, they agreed for Sara to go undercover as a prostitute and Leonard would pose as a client there.

She walked inside first, through the back door and blended in with the crowd. She flirted with the men, who looked at her smitten and asked for a minute of their time.

But as Leonard walked inside, broadbrimmed hat in hand and in his neat tailored suit, Sara stood up from the chez lounge that she was laying and leisurely walked over to Leonard with her dress flowing as she passed through the crowd.

She smiled at him seductively; playing her role well.

She placed a hand on his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Savage is at six o’ clock.” She mumbled and his eyes spotted him, chatting with one of the young girls. “Observe everyone who talks with him and pray that he doesn’t remember us from 1524.”

“He saw your ass and barely half of my face. And even through both of those are quite unforgettable, I doubt that he will suspect us.”

“Okay, fine.” She scowled. “Just lay low and we will be out in no time. Now, play along.”

She took him by the hand and led him to the chez lounge that she occupied and made him sit down. She then proceeded to sit on his lap and started trailing small kisses on his neck.

Meanwhile, Leonard had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Having Sara; the person he desired with his whole being, sitting on him and kissing him. He tried to change the way he sat, so Sara could not see _just_ how uncomfortable he was.

“Watch him.” She whispered in his ear.

His eyes reluctantly fell on Savage, who was now eyeing both of them.

“He is looking at us.” He told her, as Sara snaked her hands around his neck.

“We have to distract him; think that we are one with the crowd.” She said and then noticed two pairs dancing tango in the left side of the room. “Let’s go.”

Before Leonard could register anything, Sara had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him. She pulled him closer to her body and wrapped one hand around his waist and laced the other one with his.

Leonard was reluctant at first, but as Sara started taking the first quick steps of the dance, he was soon dragged along with her.

In the beginning they took it slow, bodies pressed closer as their feet moved quickly on the wooden floor. Then suddenly Leonard decided to take the lead; pulling her closer from the waist and dragged her leg to the floor, the other one settling on his hip.

Heat ignited in their bodies afterwards; hands touching the exposed skin and legs moving rhythmically.

Sara shouldn’t have been so surprised that Leonard knew tango; a thief of his caliber would have found a skill like that quite useful. But it was the way that he danced then that surprised her; uncontrolled and wild, his cold demeanor gone just for her.

When the song finally finished, they took a step away from each other and smiled, turning to see if the man was still watching.

“All clear.” Sara stated and then she noticed that Leonard was still holding her hand. Her eyes met his and he smirked.

“Now how about a second dance?” He asked.

“Lead the way, crook.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you enjoyed leave a kudo and/or a comment and i hope you tune in for more!


	4. Captain Arrow- winterandmistletoe prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC prompt where Len wear the Green Arrow' suit for Halloween))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I have been wanting to write this amazing prompt for the longest time ever, but life got in the way.   
> It's super short, i know, but i wanted something light and fluffy because our fandom has been so angsty lately.   
> Of course, being a person who writes angst so easily, i am going to post an angsty fic too.   
> But for now, enjoy the fluffiness and tell me if i can write it properly.   
> And don't forget to leave me a prompt of your own!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“You have got to be kidding me. What the hell is this?” questioned Sara, doubt-founded.

“I think that it is pretty clear.” Answer Leonard, who stood across her in their living room.

“Are you seriously wearing a Green Arrow costume to the S.T.A.R Labs Halloween party?” She barked as she tried to contain her laughter at the bizarre sight of Leonard in a full arrow gear.

“Given by the Green Arrow himself.” He pointed out and Sara started to walk closer to him; her hands pulling back the hood of the suit that looked exactly like the one that Oliver wore.

Leonard was even wearing the infamous mask underneath the hood and he was smirking at his girlfriend.

“I told you that if I was going to be forced to dress up for Halloween, I would do something…original.”

“Original?” Inquired Sara and pulled Leonard by the hand to look outside the balcony of their apartment. “I have already seen three, wait, five kids wearing Green Arrow costumes, Snart.”

He saw the man give her a glare and her smile turned playful again.

“Although I have to admit …You do look pretty hot.…” Sara wondered out-loud as she set her hands on Leonard leather-covered chest. “How about we skip the party and celebrate at home?”

“And miss Allen’s face when he sees me in this? No way.” He started leading Sara out of the flat when he finally noticed her lack of a Halloween costume.

“What are you supposed to be?” He asked her.

“I am a failure of a girlfriend who didn’t find a Halloween costume on time.” Sara said and pouted.

Leonard smirked at her evilly.

“I might be able help with that.”

 

“Wait, is that Snart dressed as The Green Arrow?” Barry mumbled.

“Sara is dressed as Captain Cold?” Cisco said; trying to contain his laughter.

“Well Snart’s parka looks kind of cute on her.” Caitlin added with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and winterandmistletoe, for giving me this super cute prompt!  
> Some cc happy fics is all we need right now!  
> Again, thank you so much for reading, leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed and hit me up on tumblr with a prompt.


	5. Deal- anonymous prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sara asks Len if they could do it at the rear end. For the first time. Of course you could decline of this is too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the cc fandom is getting so much unnecessary hate and in my opinion, it's literally one person that's hating and now imma swamp you with fics.   
> FIRST OF ALL, i want to say how much love and respect i have for every cc writer and reader on tumblr. Everyone is so amazing and i feel so happy to be in a fandom where we support each other so much.   
> Second, I shall not stop with defending captain canary, my OTP and FILLING YOU WITH MY "CAPTAIN CANARY SHIT" as an anon put it.   
> Sorry for the rant, guys!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“Sara?” Leonard asked Sara, who propped her head with her elbows to look at him.

“Huh?” She questioned as she sat up in the bed.

“What would you say if I told you we could try something new?”

Sara lifted her eyebrows and smiled.

“Proceed.”

“How about we do something we haven’t done together before?” He smirked; hands moving downwards to cup her ass cheeks.

“Interesting…” She stated as she placed a soft kiss on the man’s neck. “If we are both taking about the same thing, I suggest that we don’t pressure it; wait until we get a proper…chance…Deal?”

“Deal.” He shielded that promise with a chaste kiss.

 

That chance came up a couple of days later during an undercover mission in Vienna circa 1970, after Sara and Leonard had gotten all the information the needed from the time pirate’s associates they had to hide in an office in the gala they were attending.

Leonard turned and looked at Sara, who was glowing from the ecstasy of the chase; skin bright and eyes shining with lust as she looked at him.

He took a few steps closer to her and she rested her hands on his chest.

“How about I take you up on that deal we were talking about?” She murmured in his ear and gave his earlobe a gentle bite before trailing her soft lips down his neck.

“Excellent idea…” he answered as his clever fingers pulled Sara closer and starting untying the back of her sapphire dress, showing that she was bare underneath it; minus about a dozen of knives. He gently took each of them and placed them on the desk, as he threw Sara’s dress to the floor and she was enticingly naked in front of him.

Sara pressed her body against his clothed one as she started discarding the man’s clothes as quickly as possible, until they were skin to skin.

Leonard pulled her in from a hot kiss and by the time they broke away, they were both panting heavily.

Never the less, Leonard grabbed by the hips and bended her over the wooden desk; one hand palming her ass and the other’s smart fingers gliding through her folds.

Sara let out small whispers of pleasure as Leonard teased her in the sweetest way possible, before he started pressing on her.

At first she felt a slight discomfort but in the end, she was too distracted by the feeling of Leonard touching her breasts and then stomach, moving lower until he had two fingers inside of her as he kept on moving.

His hips were slamming her back erratically now; losing the rhythm they had built. He was really close and judging from Sara’s moans and whimpers she was too.

Leonard felt himself lose control of his moments after Sara did, calling out her name in a hoarse grunt.

He turned her around and placed her atop the desk; missing the eye contact during sex more than he thought he would.

“Well that wasn’t that bad…” He stated nonchalantly as one hand traced idly one of her nipples and he felt the blonde shiver against his touch.

“Could like much more it if we practiced more.” Sara whispered and Leonard smiled evilly at his girlfriend.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh and third, thank you for reading and supporting my stories.   
> PLEASE, if you think that something is OOC, let me know, PLEASE.   
> If you enjoyed, leave a kudo and/or a comment and tell me what you think.   
> You know how ashamed i feel when i post smut guysss.   
> All the Love to you, always.


	6. Grief sex - winterandmistletoe Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC prompt) "So you thought I was dead a-a-and... You had sex with her?" - "Grief sex!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me so long, but i literally wrote this five minutes ago, because i was so inspired for some reason.   
> So, haters have appeared again and i wanted to lightened the mood a little bit!   
> I was thinking of something super funny and fluffy; but somehow it got a little more deep than i originally intended, but..i hope you are not disappointed!   
>  Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

“So you thought I was dead a-a-and you had sex with her?”

“Grief sex!” Reminded Sara, as Leonard studied her from the spot he was leaning against her bed.

After the crook’s return from the dead as a member of the Legion of Doom and the restore of his memories; the first thing Jax did, after saying that he was glad to have him back, was to tell him about Sara’s escapades while they thought that he was dead. And the Queen of France was the first thing he mentioned.

“You know that you don’t have to defend yourself, right?” He countered as Sara began walking closer to him. “I am glad you were moving on; that you still are.”

“I thought that you were gone, you know. That you had blown up into bits and I had left you. I was trying to cope; and as you may have noticed, I am not very good with dealing with feeling.” She admitted as she sat next to him; much like she had before they arrived at the Oculus.

 Before, _me and you_.

“Well, practically I did die; but that is not my point.” He pointed out as he turned to look at her. “You wouldn’t be Sara; if you didn’t sleep with the Queen of France and seduce all the women you could in Salem. I wouldn’t love you, if I didn’t accept and embrace you fully. And as you may know; I don’t like to label either. Love is love Sara.”

“Did you just say that you love me?”

“That’s what you noticed out of everything I said?”

“I heard everything loud and clear; and this is exactly why I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it; if you did, leave a kudo and/or a comment and also send me a prompt on tumblr!   
> Gabby, also, i wanted to tell you that i have written one of your prompts and i will post it tonight; just so you know that i haven't forgotten about you!   
> Much love to everyone! <3


	7. Obsession- flabbergabst prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're taking prompts already! Yay! Alright so how about this: Sara constantly touches Leonard's nose in front of everybody and he doesn't care Lol this is so weird, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all i want to say that i am so sorry this took so long, Gabby!  
> Lots of fics got in the way and then of course other responsibilities!  
> I kept it short and sweet in this one.  
> Also, it's such an original idea and i haven't seen it everywhere, so Gabby's creative thinking inspired me!  
> Thank you all for reading and supporting me; i appreciate it so much! My heart just swells with happiness every time i see a new prompt on my inbox; is this weird?  
> Well, happy reading anyway!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

The first time Sara started obsessing with Leonard’s nose was when they first made their relationship known to the team.

She would sit in his lap in the kitchen during breakfast, and rest her head against his. One day, as Sara was eating a donut for breakfast; something Leonard didn’t much approve of, she smeared some icing on his nose and then proceeded to wipe it with her thumb.

After that, Sara was practically touching Leonard’s nose, all the time.

During missions; at breakfast, when Rip was explaining missions.

She would even give Leonard Eskimo kisses, much to everyone’s dismay.

No one would have thought that a fearless assassin would actually be acting like an immature child.

After a while, Sara kissed his nose; only so she could see Rip’s purely disgusted expression at the sight of them.

And when their daughter was born; the first thing she did when she opened her bright blue eyes, was reach and touch her father’s nose with her dainty little finger.

“See, I am not the only one who loves your nose!” Sara exclaimed and earned a smile from the man next to her, as the baby cooed and touched his nose again,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't think that it is too short; if you did, i am super sorry!   
> Anyway, December is just around the corner and i have a ton of Christmas inspo.   
> If you want to sumbit and tell me to write a Christmas cc story; leave me a prompt. And this time all the stories will be full-ones (which means no drabbles, only real big stories for you).   
> I just want to start writing again, now that i will have some more free time in my hands.   
> So, if you enjoyed leave a kudo; and or a comment, and i will see you in the next fic!   
> Thank you for the support!


	8. Dear Sara- audiovizualna prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by @audiovizualna: okaaay, so "destiny" never happened and after defeating savage they all came back home. after a long time without a word from len, sara decides to pay him a visit to central city and in one of his safe houses she finds a bunch of letters, he'd never sent her ( of course she opens them all )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this tonight and i have no idea if i have any mistakes because i am super tired.   
> I had neglected my prompts a lot lately and i am working on them now!   
> Hope you enjoy and inbox is always open.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

She would never admit that she missed him; _not out loud anyway._ She didn’t tell that to her dad or anyone from the Arrow Team when they asked her. But all she had wanted since she came back to Star… since she was left all alone; was to get on a train and get to Central. She wanted to talk to someone about her sister; and not someone that would sugarcoat things and tell her how great Laurel was.

She knew that.

She didn’t want to be reminded if the hero that her sister was and all the good she did. Every time it made it harder and harder for her and after almost a month in her home town, she packed a few clothes in a suitcase and got on the first train to Central. Per Oliver’s request she contacted Team Flash and her first stop upon arriving was S.T.A.R Labs.

“This city is really beautiful.” Sara stated as Cisco handed her a smoothie, while she tried to text her dad that she was safe. “Star can be a little…gloomy.”

“So what’s your plan for the night?” He asked and sat next to her; a friendly smile on his face. “Me, Barry and Caitlin were supposed to head over for some drinks. Wanna join?”

“Spending a night and trying to pick up a drunk Caitlin from the karaoke and get her home without her puking all over does sound exciting.” She said with a smirk and remembered the stories she had heard from Felicity and Thea about the doctor’s zero alcohol tolerance. “Sorry, but I have somewhere I need to be tonight. Raincheck for tomorrow?”

“Somewhere?” Cisco questioned with a mischievous smile and Sara sighed.

“Yes. I want to visit and old friend and I think that you might be able to help me out. I believe you have had some run-ins with him.” Cisco’s eyebrow shot up in curiosity. “Does the name Leonard Snart ring a bell?” His eyes widened and mouth gaped open.

“Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold?” He questioned with a confused expression. “The only villain who isn’t a meta and managed to escape Barry over and over again? What do you want with him?”

“Could you get me the address of his safe house? And don’t say you don’t have it because I know you do; Leonard told me.” Cisco’s eyebrow rose again and began to wonder just _how close_ Sara and Leonard had come during that mission. And it had to be _really_ close for Leonard Snart, of all people, to tell her how to reach him.

“Okay… But I’m not letting you off the hook. Tomorrow you are telling me everything about you and Snart.” He warned and began searching through his metahuman files; looking for the one with Snart’s information. “Got it! It’s the safe house that has been more recently used by Snart and sometimes Rory.”

He wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed over to the blonde, who shot him a smile and grabbed her phone and keys from his desk before putting the paper in her back pocket.

“Thanks, Cisco. I’ll see you tomorrow. Say Hi to Barry from me.” Sara said before walking away; trying to hide her excitement over the fact that she was going to see Leonard after almost a month since they separated their ways.

 

The area the safe house was located was as isolated as Sara would expect and even more so; not seeing a house even in a distance of many miles. The plain home stood alone between many tall trees and it would be really easy to miss if you weren’t looking.

Upon parking Sara checked her car for the time; seeing that it was past eleven and she half-hoped that Leonard slept there as late as he did in the Waverider. She left her suitcases in her car, not wanting the man to jump into conclusions and completely freak out if thought she was moving in.

She walked over to the house where there was a steel door that from the looks of it was high security. The windows of the house weren’t transparent and it was safe to say that they probably were bulletproof too.

After a couple of minutes, Sara began to lose hope that Leonard was in fact home… until suddenly the door opened to reveal Leonard in only towel that fell low on his hips. Everything she had repeated in her mind and had agreed to say to Leonard had suddenly disappeared, as her mouth watered in the sight of the man’s wet and lean muscled body.

He seemed surprised to see her; which meant that Cisco hadn’t tipped him off on her visit… and he seemed… pleasantly surprised. His eyes trailed down her body; taking in her yoga leggings and simply hoodie that she wore over her sports bra. Thankfully the temperature had been dropping in Central City lately and at night Sara didn’t need to walk around in only her sports bra.

His eyes finally locked with hers and he smirked; but his eyes were much softer as he leaned against the doorway and completely dismissing the fact that he was nearly naked.

“So what brings you here..?” Leonard questioned and the woman bit her bottom lip.

“Turns out Star City wasn’t as I left it and without Laurel… I didn’t want to stick around any longer.” She explained and the man studied her curiously. “I needed a fresh start.”

“Okay.” Leonard agreed and stepped aside to let her inside the house. “Come on in then, Canary.” Sara entered the house and realized this is the first time she was inside a property that Leonard owned and lived in.

It was really easy to figure out who was living in there; the neatness and spotlessy cleaned living room and kitchen gave it out and so did the blueprints and notes on the didning table. The house was dimly lit and the light of the moon flooded from the windows and balcony door. In the garden that was covered by a fence that was probably hazardous, there was a table with chairs, as well as a gazebo and a hammock. And Sara would bet her head that Lisa had begged Leonard to buy that particular item.

But her eyes landed on something and she sucked her breath; a black leather jacket that was sprawled on the sofa and was way too tight to be Leonard’s or any man’s. Bad thoughts started swirling in Sara’s mind… _Leonard taking a shower… taking too long to answer… the jacket._

“You have company?” She questioned and did her best to keep her voice flat, as she nodded towards the jacket. Leonard flashed her an amused smirk and picked up the garment.

“This…” He said and set the jacket on the hanger. “Is Lisa’s jacket which she left the other day and somehow has yet to realize that she did. And no, there’s no one in that shower waiting for me.”

“Huh. Well, I was just curious.” Sara tried to reason as she interlaced her hands together to try and ease the tension that was become overbearing.

“Yeah I can see that.” Leonard said; pointing at her cheeks which had turned crimson without her even noticing. “So what brings you here? What _really_ brings you here?”

“I’m not telling you anything unless you go and put some clothes on.” Sara protested and sat in the couch; crossing her arms in front of her chest. Leonard actually chuckled at her comment… _the ass._

“You’re here less than five minutes and you’re already bossing me around!” He called out as he went up the stairs and disappeared in the hallway.

 

They spend the night talking; about how everything had been since they came back. About how they doubted themselves everyday about whether they were the Legends Rip told them they had became. About how Leonard had been giving shares of his heist earning to orphanages around town, even about how Lisa decided to take figure skating classes, in the middle of summer much to his amusement.

They talked about Laurel and how Star City was the ghost that now haunted Sara. About how everywhere she turned and everything she did was haunted by her sister.

Laurel was gone and she was everywhere at the same time and Sara had felt like screaming.

And so Leonard held her as she did and until she calmed down.

He made dinner and it was surprisingly pleasant, and then opened a bottle of wine. The pair sat in the couch and soon Sara’s shoes were gone and she had grabbed a blanket; making herself at home.

They didn’t even realized how time passed and it was now pushing 3 A.M. Sara had leaned her head on Leonard’s shoulder and felt herself drift off to sleep; the last thing she saw being the man lifting her in his arms.

 

Sara awoke in the foreign room and her body was on edge the moment she registered she was actually sleeping in Leonard’s bedroom. He must have brought her up last night, after she not-so gracefully collapsed on him.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to adjust in the darkness. She glanced in the otherwise empty bedside table and saw that the clock showed 6:13. Sara let out a grunt and slid out of bed; knowing now that she was up she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. She walked over to the other side of the plain room and looked for the light switch blindly.

Somehow as Sara’s hands were tracing the wall the idea stuck her and opened the bedside table’s drawer; hoping that Leonard put her phone there and she could use the flashlight to find the switch.

She did find her phone, but along with it were many papers. Sara quickly opened the flashlight and found the light; making the room finally visible. It was just as she expected it; bare and empty, with only a king-size bed, two bedside tables, a closet and a door that probably led to a bathroom.

Sara’s brows furrowed, and against her better judgment she took out the numerous papers… curious to see if they were details for Leonard’s next job. Though it would be weird to keep information like that in his bedside table…

But what Sara saw, was beyond everything that she believed these papers contained.

They were all letters.

_And there were for her._

She knew she shouldn’t read them. They were Leonard’s and even if they were for her… He must have had a reason for not sending them to her.

Still she picked up the one with the oldest date and started reading it think that _she was really going to regret that…_

_“Dear Sara,_

_It has been only two days since we left the tin-can and I hate to admit that… I kind of miss it._

_After life in a timeship and the thrill of the chase almost every day, life in Central seems… dull. I don’t know if you feel the same but I am pretty sure does because he has trying to barbeque half of the force by now._

_You must be wondering why I am writing you a letter like a lovesick teenager._

_Well, because I can’t exactly see you and talk to you about everything that is happening face-to-face, and I find texts to be a little to faceless. So, I just want to say that I think I miss ~~you.~~ _

_I miss hanging out with you. Mick is no fun when we are not in a job or drinking and no matter how many times I try he doesn’t want to learn how to play cards._

_So, I switched to solitaire._

_~~Stay safe,~~ _

_Try not to get yourself killed,_

_Leonard.”_

Sara now felt more confused than ever so she picked up the next one…

 

_“Sara,_

_Things are getting harder and harder. I feel like I’m losing my edge._

_I don’t want to go on heists anymore and when I do… I give almost everything I get to orphanages or elder homes. How did I become this person?_

_When I joined the team I promised myself that I would be the same person when I left, as I was when I walked in. But now it’s obvious that my promise has been broken._

_I’m turning…good. No. I won’t allow it._

_Mick says that I’m talking bullshit and it’s just an adjustment period, but it has already been a week. I feel like I’m losing myself; that I am becoming weak…_

_I miss you._

_And I know that I’m probably going to chicken out and not send this one either and that is why I am writing this._

_I miss you dearly, Canary._

_Not a day passes that I don’t think of you; our card games, your blonde hair, your clear blue eyes and the fire of your heart. I really wished that you were here so you could help me figure everything out._

_Sometimes... I feel more like myself with you-._

_Stay safe,_

_Leonard.”_

 

Sara felt herself reaching for the third letter and she sighed before opening it.

 

_“My Sara,_

_I am a coward, I know… I haven’t built up the courage to send any of these and I don’t really think that I will get to._

_I want to but every time, I freeze. I know, Captain Cold joke. I almost imagine you smirking and raising your eyebrow at this and my stomach flips in a way it hasn’t before._

_It’s almost scary._

_Well, first things first… Lisa enrolled in a figure class today. She and I had a talk, about everything. And she decided that now that we can afford many things we couldn’t before (crook perks and all that), she could try following her dream. I remember her dancing in the ice that would form outside our house and how happy and care-free she would look; and I want to see that look again._

_To see my sister happy._

_So now that Lisa is stepping back for a while I have to keep pulling jobs. But I will do it; for Lisa. She deserves a second chance and she will get it._

_I still wish you would call but the blame isn’t on you. I should have called you already; asked you about Laurel and how you have been doing. I’m sorry I couldn’t and if I ever show these to you… know that I wanted to so much._

_Yours,_

_Leonard.”_

 

Sara felt wetness on her face and her fingers touched the fresh tears that were unconsciously rolling down her cheeks.

She reached for the last letter; not bothering to wipe the tears.

 

_“My Sara,_

_I have been thinking about it for a while now… Me and Mick both actually._

_And we talked it over with Red and his “crew”._

_We want to quit the thieving. At least the big jobs; the jobs were people get hurt. We realized that we both wanted to help more than we needed to steal._

_So, one last big, BIG job and then we are out with a bang._

_And Captain Cold and Heatwave will help Team Flash._

_Word in the streets says I’ve gone soft… that I’m weak. And I thought that too in the beginning. I thought that I was losing myself and it was all because I was getting weaker and was turning into a do-gooder._

_But I realized that it wasn’t weakness, or losing myself. I’m changing._

_And you are one of the people to thank for that._

_The ~~love~~  fondness I feel for you has made me see the light in me and make me want to change. And I really wish that you were here to see it. _

_Is this hero-thing really worth it without my assassin with me?_

_I really hope I will manage to send you this one._

_If I won’t, please forgive me._

_Yours,_

_Leonard.”_

Sara stood up from the bed; letters in hand and walked out of the bedroom. She went down the stairs quickly and saw that Leonard was in the kitchen making eggs. She lost no time as she walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

“Someone’s up ea-.” His eyes fell on the letters and he set down the fork he was holding. “Sara, these aren’t…”

_“Shh.”_ She whispered and placed the letters on the table. “I forgive you.” Sara whispered against Leonard’s lips before pulling him by the shoulders and letting her mouth claim his.


	9. Katie- prompt by flabbergabst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!! Sara overhearing Len talking about how he adores a certain *any woman's name* and Sara gets paranoid and gets all suspicious, investigates and all. Turns out the woman is, like, an old lady or something + len's reaction lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late as always when someone sents me a prompt and i started working on this on a while ago. AND THEN IT GOT OUT OF HAND! It's a total of 3.779 words and when i started writing it i was like yeah i'll make a drabble or something. But what's with Gabby that inspires me to write so much daymm! I hope you enjoy this and Gabbby, I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind!   
> AO3 FINALLY IS UP and i can post this and head to bed! Again, hope you like it.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.

She was heading over to the kitchen when she first heard him; he was there with Mick who from the sound of it was chewing a donut as Leonard spoke. Sara was ready to enter the kitchen and interrupt her boyfriend’s and Mick’s conversation... and then she froze at Leonard’s words.

“And she has to be one of the most interesting women I have ever met; if not the most interesting of all. She is smart, funny and her _cooking_ ; I could talk all day about her beef stew.”

Sara felt her teeth clench. Her eyes watered at the thought of another woman who had Leonard under her spell; a woman who cooked of him. Leonard had told her that he didn’t mind that she couldn’t cook anything more than a toast, but now he was complementing another woman’s cooking. Sara didn’t use to be jealous in a relationship and to be honest the feeling inside her at that moment was completely new and she didn’t like it one bit.

“I’m telling you, Mick, you have to meet her. You’ll be just as smitten as I was.” The tone Leonard spoke in held so much… admiration and fondness in it that Sara just wanted to go inside and connect her fist with the man’s face.

“Does blondie know ‘bout Katie?” He asked and Sara felt her blood boil at the thought of Mick not telling her anything about _Katie_. _She even had a mistress name._ Well, Sara knew that it wasn’t a mistress name, but for god’s sake that is the woman Leonard is cheating on her with!

“No and I would appreciate if you kept all of this to yourself.” Leonard said in a warning tone. “When it’s time I will tell her.”

She couldn’t hear anything else come out of Leonard’s mouth and her bloodlust was way too high to go in there and question him either.

So she turned away and left; telling herself that the tears that fell were only from her anger.

 

“Sara?” She heard Leonard’s voice behind her; though it felt distant. He bloodlust was still high and not even the dummies she beat up- well, _chopped up_ , helped her. She didn’t drop the two swords she was holding and instead her blue eyes looked over at the digital clock that was attached on the steel wall and saw that it was 2 A.M. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

She turned and looked at Leonard; eyes stone cold. He looked more fragile than usual, with his deep navy pajamas on and his droopy eyes. Before what she heard today she would have walked over to him and pulled him in for a slow kiss which would soon lead under the covers. But the thought that another woman kissed Leonard’s lips made her even more upset.

“I’m not tired.” She snapped and turned back to tearing her dummies apart. Leonard’s eyebrows furrowed as he moved closer to the blonde and touched her shoulder. Sara immediately swirled her sword’s barely grazing Leonard’s skin. “I said that I am not tired. I’ll come to bed when I will be. Now go to bed.” Her tone was final and Leonard knew that if he pressed her even more he would end up with a split lip at least.

“Okay.” He said with a sigh and walked over to the door where he paused for a second. “Bed’s cold without you though.”

_Call Katie to warm it up for you._

“Good night, Leonard.” She told him and ignored his hurt gaze.

 

“So, you meeting her today too?” Mick asked Leonard as Sara was ready to walk inside their room to change from her nighttime clothes. The night before Sara never returned to her and Leonard’s room; instead she snuck in Amaya’s bedroom and the woman let her sleep in the empty bunk. She didn’t question, just made Sara a warm cup of tea and sat with her until she finally collapsed from her tiredness.

And now Leonard was in their god-damn room after she didn’t come back to sleep there and he was talking to Mick about meeting her.

“Yeah, but… last night Sara didn’t sleep here.” Leonard confessed and Sara ignored the man’s sad tone. “And I’m not sure I should meet her today.”

“Hey, Boss. When you put your mind into something you go through with it.” Mick told him and Sara really felt like kicking the pyro on the face. Hypocrite.

“Fine. Now I have to get ready because we had planned to meet in half an hour from now.”

“What are ya gonna tell blondie?” Mick questioned and he was met with silence for a moment. Then a sigh.

“I doubt she will even talk to me.”

Sara took off; walking over to Amaya’s room and dragging her to the fabrication room where she made Gideon fabricate them matching black trenchcoats and hats. Less than half an hour Amaya saw herself looking at the mirror and taking in her detective-like appearance.

“Is this really necessary?” She questioned as Sara placed her knife’s carefully on the inside pockets of her coat.

“Yes, yes it is. Because Leonard is a cunning little cheater and a crook who can spot me really easily even on a crowd. And I want to see who the hell that Katie is.” Sara sneered when suddenly someone knocked on Amaya’s door. She looked at the woman panicked and she pointed at the bathroom where Sara quickly hid.

She took off her hat and sunglasses before opening the door and saw that Mick stood on the hallway. His face broke into a big grin as he saw what she was wearing and Amaya scoffed.

“Is there some kinky roleplay happening that I don’t know of?” He questioned and made Amaya roll her eyes. “Because I really like it, pretty fox.”

“It’s not a roleplay, Mick. Not right now at least. This is me being a good friend to Sara.” She said in a low whisper. “So please go and I’ll explain you later, okay?”

“Fine…” Mick trailed off and pressed a kiss on Amaya’s lips. “But I’m not letting this go! You and your trench coat; tonight in my room.”

“It’s a date.” She agreed and let out a breath after Mick finally started to walk away. She loved spending time with him and one of the fundamentals of hers and Mick’s relationship was no secrets. And Amaya had to admit that she felt a little bad for keeping this from Mick… And then she remembered that he was talking with Leonard about that Katie and he didn’t tell her anything. “He’s out; come on. Leonard has to have left.”

Sara immediately exited the bathroom and grabbed her hat and glasses.

“Let’s go.”

 

“He didn’t take a cab so that must mean that this Katie doesn’t leave that far.” Sara observed as she and Amaya walked quietly a few feet away from Leonard; far enough so they won’t have to worry about him turning and seeing them. “He might even be sneaking out at night!” Amaya gave her friend a level look.

Partly she understood Sara’s overreacting. This was her boyfriend and if it was her on her place she would have gone just as crazy. But it really didn’t make any sense. Of course she believed her when she told her about the conversations between the two criminals, but Leonard cheating on Sara was the last thing that would ever pass from Amaya’s mind. The man was head over heels for her and since he returned to the team he had made it his priority to show to her how much she meant to him. So for Leonard to be cheating on her… it sounded almost- _if not 100%,_ impossible.  

“Sara, I told you before… I might not know Leonard that much time, but I know how much he loves you and he would never hurt you.” Amaya stated and Sara kept walking; ignoring her words. “He knows how his life sucks without you and he wouldn’t do anything to make you leave him.”

“Well, I know to trust what I see and hear. And I was neither deaf nor blind when I heard him talking to Mick about _her_.” The blonde snapped just as she saw Leonard stop in front of a two-story home. It was tall and with its exterior out of white stone and many windows which showed that whoever lived there wasn’t a criminal and was not afraid of being seen. Sara swallowed the lump forming on her throat as she saw Leonard ring the doorbell and wait until the door opened and… a tall blonde woman appeared; probably 19 or 20 and smiled at him before taking a step back and letting him come inside; closing the door behind them.

She stood and looked at what happened and for a moment she thought that she was not breathing. The woman- girl actually… _God she looked like she was barely an adult._ Sure she was pretty; she had that sweetness on her face and she looked almost naïve with her hair fixed in a messy braid and in sweatpants… What if Leonard was driven away by Sara’s darkness? What if he wanted to be with someone whose nights weren’t plagued by nightmares and days by an over consuming bloodlust? _That’s it._ He wanted someone who had a pure soul; someone who was not corrupted by all of the darkness like she was.

“Sara?” Amaya asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder and caused her to snap out of it and look at her; eyes filled with unshed tears. “This can’t be what it looks like.”

“It is.” Her voice sounds as tired as she is and Amaya thinks that Sara might collapse right there.

“Come on, we’re going back to the ship.” Just as she started dragging the blonde around the corner they fell right into… Mick.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked with a voice laced with surprise and worry. Sara had seemed to find her strength because as soon as Mick spoke she had reached for one of her numerous knives and in a swift move she had pinned him against a wall and the blade of the weapon was barely grazing his skin.

“What are _we_ doing here, Mick?” Sara questioned and her sarcastic response dripped anger. She pressed the blade more as Amaya tried to get her to step back but it earned her a warning glare. “That’s a pretty long story; but let me tell you what _you_ are doing here. _You are taking us to meet Katie.”_ Mick’s face instantly lost all of its color.

“Blondie, it’s not what-.”

“If you didn’t get it already; I’m not asking.” She told him and released the broad-shouldered man who let out a strangled breath. _Boss will be so pissed._

“Okay, okay come on. _But don’t say I didn’t warn you._ ” Sara scoffed and followed the man as she opened her trench coat and removed her hat and sunglasses, hoping to not look that inferior to her boyfriend’s… hook-up. Amaya was looking at her with that worried expression of hers and her blood was boiling so much that she was afraid of herself is she spoke to tell her to cut it out.

As soon as they reached the front door Mick knocked on the bell and they heard footsteps coming their way before the same blonde opened the door. She studied both of them and the smiled softly.

“You must be Mick.” She said with a way too innocent voice and Sara’s stomach flipped at the sound of it. “Leonard told me that you would be coming by. And you are..?” Her eyes focused on the two women.

“I’m Amaya and this is-.”

“Sara Lance, Leonard’s _girlfriend_.” She emphasized the word girlfriend and indeed once she said it the girl’s mouth slightly opened and she looked at Mick nervous.

“It’s okay, Katie… Just… let her in.” Mick said in a defeated voice and Sara’s firsts clenched. _Katie_. That was her. The girl took a step back and Sara pushed Mick aside as she walked inside and saw that the living room and dining room were empty.

“Leonard is upstairs.” She announced as Sara walked over to her and gave her an once-over.

“So you are actually saying to my face that my boyfriend is waiting to sleep with you upstairs?” The older blonde demanded and her eyes were getting misty. “If Leonard has told you the slightest about me you would know better than to piss me off and you _really_ did just now.” Katie looked at her panicked and then Mick.

“No, this isn’t what it looks like; Leonard actually is-.” She tried to explain but Sara had already launched forward and pulled a knife out her coat. The girl’s eyes widened and she took a step back as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“You shouldn’t be with guys who already have a girlfriend.” Sara said as both Mick and Amaya stepped on her side; ready to hold her back if she tried to attack the girl.

“Blondie, she’s right! Snart isn’t-.”

“Katie what is happening?” Came a voice from the top of the stairs and then Leonard appeared and Sara finally saw the person she wanted to take her anger out on. “Sara, what are you doing here and why on Earth are you aiming a knife at Katie?”

“Because you are sleeping with her!” Sara yelled and the stupid tears decided it was the best time for them to come out, as she dropped the knife on the floor. “Because you are cheating on me with her!” Leonard looked at her for a long moment before his face broke in a giant smirk.

“I’m not cheating on you; Katie is my cousin.” He explained and Sara suddenly realized how stupid she had been. His cousin; his freaking cousin. But that didn’t explain a lot of other things.

“If she is your cousin then why were you going on and on about her cooking and how interesting and great she is to Mick?” Sara questioned and Mick lifted his eyebrows at the apparently eavesdropping assassin. “And why wouldn’t you just tell me instead of sneaking out to see her.”

“Because she isn’t the only Katie I know.” He stated, as an elderly woman started walking down the stairs. Her hair was reaching her shoulder and was dyed in a dark brown shade and her face had many lines from over the years. But the most shocking thing was her eyes; a bright blue color that seemed blinding even if she was over 80. “Sara, this is _also_ Katie, my grandfather’s sister. Nana this is my girlfriend, Sara.”

The woman looked at Sara and the blonde felt so embarrassed. Thankfully Amaya was quick to grab her thrown knife and stuff it in her coat’s pocket, so she was spared that small bit of the conversation. Soon the older woman had approached Sara and pulled her in for a warm hug, which after a moment, she reincorporated.

“Sara dear, it’s so nice to finally meet you! Lenny has been talking non-stop about you!” She said with an excited voice and glanced at Leonard who had walked to Katie and made sure she wasn’t too shaken up. “Now don’t act like you have to say that he did too, because we have reunited only recently; thanks to my sweet Lisa.”

“It is nice to meet you and I’m sorry for before; I just thought… I… It doesn’t really matter.” Sara responded and let out a shaky breath. “But what I would like to know is why you didn’t tell me you were coming here, Len. I wouldn’t prevent you from seeing your family.”

Leonard’s grandmother looked at him before he gave her a nod and he moved closer to Sara.

“When I was little; before my grandfather died… I had heard him fighting with my dad about a ring he wanted to sell off. It was my mother’s engagement ring and that same night I snuck in the basement and found it and it was the most beautiful ring I had _ever_ seen. I remember asking my grandfather where my father bought it from because it was so beautiful and I had never seen anything like it. And he had told me that his younger sister, Katie, was abroad and was working for a very big company and making beautiful rings like that. And I had told him that one day, when I would find someone I love more than anything… I would get her to make the most beautiful ring in the whole world.” He turned to Katie who handed him a small velvet box. “And I would give it to the person I love the most; the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. _That’s you, Sara._ ” Now her tears were tears of relief and happiness as Leonard got on one knee in front of her and looked up at her with the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face.

“Len…” She tried to say but words didn’t seem like they could describe what she felt at that moment, so she just chose to let him continue.

“I made Lisa find Katie and I was surprised to find her in Central. So I came here and met the only other two parts of my family other than Lisa. And she told me about my mother and my grandfather and I told her about Mick, and the team and… us. And she helped me make a ring that would be worthy of you. Because this whole time I had been trying to find something that is as unique as you are… and I think I finally came pretty close.” He opened the small box and Sara felt her breath catch on her throat.

The ring was surely the most breathtaking piece of jewelry she had ever seen. The band was platinum and lined with diamonds and as Sara looked a bit closer she saw that on it the inside of the band were carved the tiniest and most faint snowflakes. On the middle of it nestled an asscher-cut diamond that was so big that Sara vaguely wondered if it would look way too large on her hand; but she realized that it didn’t matter, because it was Leonard and he was actually being traditional and he was on one knee way too long, and the man who didn’t open up to anyone about anything with only a few exceptions, had told Katie about her and had made her the perfect ring.

“I wanted to do this properly; get all sappy on you and light candles on the entire bridge on the ship and I wanted you to have a pretty dress and strawberries and champagne and now I realized that none of that crap is relevant because you are here and suddenly it is the perfect moment. So Sara…” He held out the ring towards her and took her hand in his. “I come to you as a broken man who has countless demons; but always has an angel to chase them away. And I have found the one person; that angel… who in my whole miserable existence loves me for exactly who I am and I love her too; _more than anything._ The person that makes me want to change for the better and harness the light in me. I came back to you, but only because you pulled me. You are my light, my anchor and everything that I cherish in this world. And now I want you to be my wife, so I can keep loving you every single day until I leave this world for good. So, Sara Lance will you do me the honor of being stuck with me for as long as an eternity is?”  She heard Amaya sniffle in the distance and even Mick try to contain his own sudden excitement and feelings of… pride and even joy. But Sara’s eyes were focused on him and only him. Leonard was the only thing she saw and she couldn’t speak or move because everything was just too much; too many emotions washing over her at the same time. They were all good though and that was what mattered.

“I do.” She whispered finally; low enough for only Leonard to hear, because the proposal might have been in front of an audience but she wanted her answer to be for him only. Then, she spoke again; this time loud enough for everyone to hear. “Yes, yes I do.”

Leonard slipped the ring on her finger, which was a perfect fit and for a moment she wondered if he has measured her finger when she was asleep. Then the man had lifted her up in his arms and she just let herself clung onto him because she was so grateful and so damn happy; happy he wasn’t cheating on her, happy that he had found more of his family and happy for that ring on her finger and the promise it held.

“You know I would never cheat on you; _ever_.” He mumbled in her hair as Sara made a humming sound.

“I know.” She answered and finally untangled herself from him and Leonard let her on the ground again. “And I’m so sorry about the knife thing.” She turned to Katie the youngest, who just smiled and pulled her in for a hug that was followed by another one by Katie the eldest. The rest seemed to go by in a blur because the only thing that she could see was Leonard and that damned ring and how much everything had changed and suddenly Sara didn’t seemed to mind one bit.

Because all she could think about again was that Leonard wasn’t cheating on her and instead he had gone and done the biggest gesture he could ever think of. But he should have known that Sara would have married him even if he proposed to her with a ring made out of a soda tab… _as long as it was him._

 

_“...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment...”_ _  
_ _Plato, The Symposium_


	10. Day off- flabbergabst prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you taking prompts? Here's one No rush Captain Canary + "Is there any way you could get rid of the whole team for a day? I think I need some alone time with you." Thank you in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so this was supposed to be a sweet little thing and then i started writing; hope you like this! <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“Is there any way you could get rid of the team for day? I think some alone time with you.” Asked Leonard as he leaned his head back against the steel wall next to his and Sara’s bed on the Waverider. He usually wouldn’t say anything like that to her. He knew how important their mission was and how much they were helping the timeline, even if they screwed up from time to time. But it had been a month by Gideon’s calendar since the team was going from mission to mission… from time pirates to aberrations and then they were all cramped together in the Waverider and Leonard barely got to see Sara throughout the day. By the time they got to bed they were both way too exhausted to do anything _fun_.

“You mean tell them to get out so we can fraternize all over the ship?” She asked and yawned again; opening her eyes and looking up at Leonard. _He was serious_. “Oh, you’re serious? I’ve missed you too these few weeks, Len… Maybe we could go in 2017 for a day, let everyone see their families and me and you can catch up here.”

“Don’t you wanna see your dad?” Leonard asked and Sara sighed.

“Of course I do, but from he has been telling me over Gideon’s communication system things are crazy in Star City right now and he told me it’s best to stay away. He and Ollie are trying to patch the city up after Prometheus.”

“So Sara Lance is actually going to do what she is told for once?” Leonard teased with that knee-weakening drawl of his and Sara smirked.

“I have actually come to listen to my dad after all these years of disobedience, Len.” She answered as her eyes fluttered closed and placed her hand on Leonard’s chest.

“Better keep your strength for tomorrow.” The man whispered in her ear and Sara giggled against him as she slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face at the fact that she and Leonard would finally get some time off together, even if it was for a day.

 

“Were these the last ones?” Leonard asked as he observed Mick and Amaya walking towards Central City from where they parked the Waverider. Mick had his arm around Amaya’s shoulders and she had her head leaning against him. He found himself smirking at his best friend who finally had found his happiness, just as he had found his in Sara. Speaking of…

“Yep. And now this ship looks _much_ bigger.” She stated; wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his upper back. “We’re alone.” 

“That we are.” Leonard agreed as he turned and grabbed Sara by the hips; throwing her over his shoulder and she let out a squeal. Before she knew it, Leonard had her sitting on the kitchen counter and he was grabbing strawberries and whipped cream.

Sara raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Is this for dessert or _dessert.._?” She questioned as Leonard put some whipped cream on a bowl and dipped a strawberry in it.

“Well first dessert because I haven’t had breakfast yet. But we have many hours ahead of us.”

“I like the sound of this.” Sara said as Leonard pressed the strawberry on her lips and she bit it after licking the cream with her tongue. “Want me to make an omelet?”

“I love you.” Sara smiled; pressing a kiss to his lips and making him taste the sweetness of the strawberry mixed with the whipped cream.  

“And I love you, very much… Maybe you wanna go and put on a movie in our room..?” He suggested as he rested his hand on her cheek.

“But a movie we have watched… Cause I don’t think we’ll be paying attention that much anyway.”

 

Sara woke up to an empty bed and wrapped the sheets around her body as she stood up to see if Leonard was in the bathroom. Empty.

“Len?” She called out as she exited the room and started walking barefoot on the cold hallway of the ship; really hoping that no one had returned yet. Last time they fell asleep it was noon but they were utterly exhausted so it could have been afternoon by the time she woke up…

She turned towards the bridge after seeing that no one was in the kitchen and she did find Leonard; sitting in the captain’s chair with a large tray filled with all sorts of food and wine on the floor next to him. Sara smiled as she immediately approached him and sat on his lap; wrapping her hands around him. He hadn’t dressed fully but he did put on a pair of sweats and a short-sleeved T-shirt, so heat radiated off of his body and to hers.

“You made this all for me?”

“I told you that I needed some time alone with you. Which meant that I wanted us to have a romantic dinner in our time-traveling ship without six other people asking for salt or ketchup or eating our food.”

“Hey, it was only one time and Ray apologized!” She reminded him but the smile stayed on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder. “You know I really like this idea of a day without everyone else. Just me… and you… Think we should do it more often.”

Leonard didn’t even pretend to hide his smile at her words as he reached for the tray and handed her a glass of red wine which she gratefully accepted and savored the time she had alone with the man that she loved.

 

“Are they making out?” Ray asked and he tried to look over Mick’s shoulder.

“Shut up Haircut! No peeking!”

“Mick’s right! They’ll totally see your head sticking out from the hallway!” Amaya agreed and Nate stifled a laugh.

“Are we gonna come back or are we supposed to act like we’re not here and let them fraternize on the captain’s chair?”

“How wants a sleepover at Stein’s?” Nate offered and Mick smirked.

“I’m in. Haircut here has a crush on his daughter.”

“What? I- I don’t! We were just talking about science Mick!” Ray exclaimed as they finally exited the ship and started walking towards the city again.

“Which one? Procreation?”

“That’s in biology, Mick!”

This time Nate didn’t even try to refrain from laughing.

 

And the next day, when they returned on the ship, no one dared to ask Sara and Leonard what they did with their day off, like they didn’t ask the others what they did with theirs.

One thing was for sure though: Next time Stein wasn’t letting **anyone** from the team sleep on his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know comments = lovee


	11. A family of geniuses- anonymous prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you would write a fic about CC meeting/watching Ray and Lily's twins.

“Hey, hey don’t… don’t cry please.” Sara tried to comfort the crying toddler who was currently on the floor of her living room; sobbing uncontrollably.

“I want mommy!” shrieked Clary; Clarissa Palmer, as she tried to reach for the phone to call Lily. She was the smartest three and a half year old Sara had ever met, well one of the two. “Pease Aunty Sara!”

“Clary, mommy can’t talk right now. That’s why we are here.” Sara explained as she crouched and picked up the little girl, trying to rub soothing circles on her back to calm her down. “The moment she can, me and uncle Len are gonna call her. Now do you want me to make you something to eat?” 

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes; finally nodding in acceptance. Sara let out a sigh and started walking towards the kitchen with the little girl still holding onto her tightly. After a lot of crying she had agreed to put on her pajamas and Sara had braided her smooth chestnut-colored hair to keep them from tangling in her sleep.

“Okay, so do you want mac and cheese or… mac and cheese?” She asked Clary as she set her down on a chair on the kitchen table. The little girl made a face.

“You don’t cook lots Aunty Sara?”

“Uncle Len is better at this but since he is upstairs helping your brother with his solar system model you are stuck with my mac and cheese.”

“But Max don’t need Uncle Lenny! I want him make me the chicken with the ri-… ri…”

“Rice.” Sara said slowly; smiling softly at the little girl’s confusion of the word. “Come on you can say it.”

“Ri… Ric… Rice! I did it!” She squealed.

“Of course you did it, you are a genius.” Sara said and Clary smiled as if she knew what she was talking about. And she probably was. “Leonard!  Science time is over!”

A few minutes later Leonard walked inside the kitchen with the slim and tall dark-haired son of Ray and Lily trailing after him. He had a huge smile on his face as he sat next to his sister and Leonard rubbed his temples. Sara furrowed her eyebrows and gave him a worried look.

“Everything okay boys? Did you finish the model?”

“Yes auntie.” Answered Max and then looked at Leonard. “Uncle Lenny couldn’t get the planets align-ed. But I did it!”

“This kid really is a little Palmer.” Leonard said and Sara smiled at him. She knew that Leonard loved both geniuses very much even when the ‘Ray’ side of them was showing. They both were extremely intelligent, something their parents and grandparents were both excited and terrified about. They were talking much more complex than normal three year olds; with full sentences and words that were often used by their parents.

“Uncle Lenny, chicken n’ rice pease?” Clary questioned with those bright green eyes wide and a smile on her face. Leonard sighed.

“Okay. Sara, give me a pack of rice and I think Lily left a tub of chicken that she made yesterday. Can you reheat it? You know, without burning it?”

“Haha, very funny Snart.” Sara stated but kept smiling as she opened one door of the fridge and grabbed the tub of chicken.

“Maxi?” Lily whispered at her brother as Sara and Leonard maneuvered around the kitchen and prepared dinner _; well mostly Leonard_.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered back.

“Is mommy gonna be okay?”

“She isn’t sick; she’s just having a baby. Getting babies out takes time; I read a book in the library.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Lily nodded and gave her brother a big hug; holding him tight. She was worried about her mom. What if something went wrong and she went to heaven? She couldn’t lose her mommy.

“Hey, everything okay?” Sara asked and kneeled next to the twins with an encouraging smile. “Your mommy is gonna be okay, little geniuses. And you are going to go and meet your little brother when your dad calls. Meanwhile you are going to eat and get some rest because you shouldn’t be half-asleep when you meet him.”

“Dinner is ready.” Leonard announced and placed the plates in front of the young kids who smiled. Any day they didn’t have to eat Sara’s mac and cheese was a good day.

 

“You actually want us to read this to you?” Questioned Leonard as he glanced at the book Max had handed him. _‘On the Origin of Species’_ by Charles Darwin was in Leonard’s hands and Sara looked at him with a crooked smile.

“Mommy and Daddy read it to us.” Max said from underneath the covers of his bed. Sara and Leonard each sat in a chair between the beds of the twins. The parents had renovated their home to make a large room for both of their kids. Ray had grown up in a giant home with his own brother and each of them had their room in a different side of it. It made them drift apart even more and the two became polar opposites in the worst way… And Lily hadn’t grown up with any siblings so they wanted their kids to have that experience.

“Every night.” Clary added with a smile and Sara nudged her husband on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay, let’s see where you were… _If we suppose any habitual action to become inherited--and it can be shown that this does sometimes happen--then the resemblance between what originally was a habit and an instinct becomes so close as not to be distinguished. If Mozart, instead of playing the pianoforte at three years old with wonderfully little practice, had played a tune with no practice at all, be might truly be said to have done so instinctively.”_ Sara took the book from him and kept reading; Clary already having fallen asleep.

“ _But it would be a serious error to suppose that the greater number of instincts have been acquired by habit in one generation, and then transmitted by inheritance to succeeding generations. It can be clearly shown that the most wonderful instincts with which we are acquainted, namely, those of the hive-bee and of many ants, could not possibly have been acquired by habit…_ Is he out?” Leonard lifted his eyes to look at Max who had fallen asleep too; clutching his DNA plush toy.

“Yep.” He stood up and walked over to Clary; covering her up with her comforter before doing the same to Max and following Sara out of the room, leaving the door slightly open. “Any word from Ray, Mick or anyone else?”

“Just a text saying that everything is going okay from Mick. Think Ray is gonna pass out again?”

“Definitely.” Leonard answered with a smirk as he pulled Sara close to him on the sofa. “But imagine in a couple of years when they’ll be three geniuses here. Or even four.”

“You are certainly thinking ahead. Ever wanted one of these?”

“A genius?” Sara raised her eyebrow. “Kids? I don’t know… I mean granted, our kids wouldn’t be like that… but they would be bad-ass, witty, with _amazing_ eyes.”

“Don’t forget your brain.” She said and tapped his temple with her index finger. “Or your height. I’m sure you wouldn’t want fun-sized kids.”

“Or maybe I really do… Are we actually talking about this?” Leonard questioned with a small smile. Why was the idea of him and Sara having a child making him feel so much… joy? That warm feeling in his chest that was so different from what he felt for Sara but so strong at the same time… He felt a tingle of it when he tucked the genius twins in, but the thought of a small baby with her eyes or his, a small button nose and rosy lips… it made his heart swell with emotion.

“Yeah, I think we are.” Leonard smiled as his wife pulled him in for a kiss and he kept smiling against her lips; until they were way too tired and they finally fell asleep on the sofa.

 “Len..?” Sara mumbled as a ringing interrupted their sleep and her eyes opened. “Len… the phone.” She escaped her husband’s hold and grabbed her cell. “Yeah?”

“Sara?” Ray asked on the other end of the line. His voice was filled with excitement.

“Good morning. Everything okay?”

“Better than okay. Everything is perfect! We have a boy, Sara! And he is so chubby and cute and his eyes are brown too and his hair looks like Lily’s but maybe they’ll change and he reminds me of Max and Clary and he is-.”

“Hey, hey slow down! You’ll tell us all about it when we get there, okay?”

“Yeah, are the kids awake?” He asked just as they heard footsteps approaching from the hallway and both Clary and Max appeared in their pajamas and yawning.

“They are now.”

“Is that daddy or mommy?” Clary asked with a smile and Sara nodded as she put Ray on speaker.

“Good morning!” Ray said and Clary giggled.

“Morning daddy!”

“Good morning dad!”

“Did you have fun with Aunt Sara and Uncle Leonard?”

“The best time! I built a solar model dad!” Max said excitedly.

“That’s so cool! Take a picture of it so you can show it to me when you come here.”

“Give mommy a big hug and a kiss!”

“Daddy, are you gon see you now?” Mumbled Clary.

“As soon as you eat breakfast Aunt Sara and Uncle Leonard will bring you here so you can see me and mommy and meet your little brother too.”

“Mkay daddy. Love you and mommy!”

“We love you too, both of you very much. See you in a bit.”

 

Sara and Leonard watched as the little kids talked on their way to the hospital, arguing about whether their baby brother would look more like one or the other and if he would like the stuffed bear they made Leonard buy to give him as a gift. They both were aware that he was too young to know but in the end they agreed that when he would be older, he would appreciate it.

As soon as they arrived both ran at Lily and Ray; falling in their arms and the former crook and former assassin sat back and watched as the genius twins met their new baby brother. Stein and Clarissa were there two and looking at their daughter and son in law filled with pride. They all had come very far since the first day they met…

“Wanna start practicing for one of these?” Leonard whispered in Sara’s ear just as Ray and Lily’s infant started cooing and tried to reach out for his siblings.

“As long as we don’t read him or her Darwin as a bedtime story.”

“Deal.”


	12. So can we- anonymous prompt (PB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to thecrooktomyassasin:  
> I wish you would write a fic where Lincoln and Sheba Burrows are babysitting Mikey, and Sheba finds out she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing prison break yay!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the FOX broadcasting company.

“Are you sure you are gonna be okay?” Michael asked from the doorway as Mike sat next to his uncle on the sofa and focused on the movie currently playing on the TV. “Our phones will be on at all times so if everything happens…”

“Relax, Michael. We’re gonna be fine, right Mike?” Lincoln asked and Mike nodded, but didn’t tear his eyes from the screen. Now at almost 10 years old and after living one and half years with his real father, Mike- being the little genius that he is, adjusted easily to Michael’s sudden return from the dead. He spent hours with his father, showing him his drawings and even getting Michael to start playing football with him.

But now he was cranky, as he would be spending the weekend without his parents. He hated being away from his mother and father, especially since Jacob.

“Hey, baby.” Sara said with a smile as snapped her fingers in front of Mike; causing the little boy to look up at her. “It’s just two days. And remember, we are just one phone call or one Skype call away. I love you.” Mike stood up and gave his mom a tight hug which she eagerly returned.

“Take care of dad and the baby okay?”

Sara looked at Michael and smiled.

“I will. And you be nice for Uncle Linc and Aunt Sheba.” He nodded with a smile before walking over to Michael who picked his son up and engulfed him in his arms.

“I love you, buddy.”

“Love you too.” Mike responded as his father set him down reluctantly.

Michael grabbed Sara’s bag and she glared at him. She might be five months pregnant, but he didn’t seem to accept that she still could carry her own bag. Ever since they found out he had been a bundle of nerves; worried at every little detail and wanting to be there for Sara every step of the way. Now they had the entire weekend Mike-free and he was half excited and half terrified. He and Sara were going to head over to Ithaca to finalize the sale of Sara’s and Jacob’s house. They took it as an opportunity to have a nice weekend together, but at that moment both Sara and Michael just wanted to stay there and watch Netflix with their son all weekend.

“You’re gonna lose your flight if you don’t go right now.” Sheba called out from the kitchen and after checking her watch, Sara realized that she was correct.

“Bye guys!” Sara said before following Michael out and finally leaving the three alone.

 Lincoln turned to his nephew.

“Pizza or Burgers?” Mike smirked.

“Both please?” Sheba walked to the living room and sat next to them; with takeout menus in her hands.

“Mike you wanna do the honors?”

 

“Is he out?” Lincoln asked from the bathroom on the guest bedroom in Michael and Sara’s house. He was brushing his teeth as Sheba opened the door and walked inside; closing the door as she started putting on her pajamas.

“Yep. He just wouldn’t settle down until he talked with Sara and Michael.” She told him and walked over to the bathroom herself to brush her own teeth as Lincoln settled under the covers. “You ever thought how it would be to have that?”

“Huh? You mean a little genius Mike?”

“Or a little girl.” She spit the water on the sink before closing the light and joining the man. “A child.”

“For real?” Sheba seemed serious so Linc tipped his head to the side. “I don’t know… I finally have my life together and Michael back… and you. But I don’t know. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, Linc.” She reassured him and took his hand in hers, as she yawned. “I’m just very tired.”

Lincoln knew that something was up but he knew better than to press Sheba to talk about something she wasn’t ready yet. Honestly, if it was what he thought it was… he was terrified but he was going to ask her about it as soon as they returned to their own house.

“Good night. Love you.” He murmured against her hair as the woman closed her eyes, wondering how she was gonna break the news to the man who had become a father 28 before for the first time…

She sighed softly.

If Michael and Sara could work it out, so could they.

Sheba fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about how excited Sara was when she told her that Mike was gonna have a baby cousin.


	13. Michael's first Father's day- anonymous prompt (PB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to thecrooktomyassasin:  
> 'You've been taking care of all of us. I think it's really okay if we take care of you now.' Sara to Michael Prison Break fic prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this a 2.00 AM so please bear with me if this sucks too much!   
> And honestly anon, sorry if this was meant as smutty but Father's day spirit got to me and.. voila!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the FOX broadcasting company.

“You've been taking care of all of us. I think it's really okay if we take care of you now.” Sara told him as she set the last tray with the home-cooked breakfast on the large table cloth she had placed on the grass of their garden. Michael was looking at her puzzled as realization overflowed him upon remembering the date.

_Father’s day._

“Sara you shouldn’t have…” He began to say, but was interrupted by Mike running towards them with a piece of paper in his hands.

“Happy Father’s day, dad!” Mike told him; handing him a drawing and giving him a warm hug. Michael pulled his son close and cherished the fact that he could now spend a holiday like that with his family… He thought he would never meet his son face-to-face and a part of him had accepted the fact that he was doomed to watch from afar… So when now, after all these years he had his family back, he took every moment as a treasure on its own.

“Thank you little man; what did you draw here?” Asked Michael as he pulled his son to sit next to him and looked at his amazing drawing. The 10 year old had real talent and he and Sara couldn’t be prouder.

“That’s me… That’s you.” Mike explained while pointing at the short brown-haired boy and the tall and skinny grey-haired man next to him. “And that is mommy.” The woman with the brown hair stood next to them and the three figures were inside a big red heart, and under it ‘Happy Father’s day Dad’ was written with blue. “And that’s my heart. And you are here because I love you!”

“That’s amazing, Mike.” The man told him and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “Now let’s eat the _amazing_ breakfast mommy made for us.”

“Thanks for the food mom!”

Quickly Mike was distracted by all of the breakfast options and Sara and Michael were just left drinking coffee and looking at each other, still not able to fully comprehend how all of this was their new reality and how all of their dreams had somehow come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it and hit me up on tumblr with a prompt of your liking!   
> I will always answer them and try to be super quick!  
> Until next time, loves!


End file.
